Power electronics are widely used in a variety of applications. Power electronic devices are commonly used as part of a circuit to modify the form of electrical energy, for example, in voltage or current converters. Such converters can operate over a wide range of power levels, from milliwatts in mobile devices to hundreds of megawatts in a high voltage power transmission system). Despite the progress made in power electronics, there is a need in the art for improved electronics systems and methods of operating the same.